minerafandomcom-20200213-history
Old Port
Old Port '(''Circa: Silent Age, pre-Empire Age) is a small city-state municipality run with a traditional republic-democratic style. The citizens of Old Port have prided themselves on their democratic cohesiveness through the election of council members of a township, based upon representation of a member from each section of the Town's commerce. In the middle years of the Empire age, when the Daen found themselves at odd's from across multiple sections of the worlds powers, the town of Old Port silently created a township between the borders of the Verrak Highlands and the Daen Empire. Clustered between the mountain ridges referred to as Hijark's Sword, and Hijark's Shield respectively on North and Southern ends of the valley. These mountains are often characterized by their sheer stone cliffs and snow capped tips, creating a nearly impassable mountainscape that has protected the township from claim by either the Daen and Varrek Highlands. This, combined with its placement on the Shunned Coast, gives it perfect placing for both Daen and Varrek traders to mingle between the borders. The Verrak Highlands have sworn naval protection for the city-state, with a small standing fleet on reserve, for protection of commerce, and dissuasion of imperialistic tendencies of the Daen Empire. and Map to be shown in later update here '''History During the years of the great war's that reaked havoc upon the outlying territories of both the Verrak and Daen Highlands, a township known as Portsmouth Elden was razed and taken in a blitz of assaults into the Daen territory by Verrak raiders. Without home or protection, a city of mostly noncombatant citizens was gathered by a Verrak deserter of the raiding forces. Presumed dead by Verrak vanguard, Hijark Stonrend sought out a new life with the denziens of the now decimated farming village. Hijark Stonrend, with no guiding light and a thousand misplaced citizens at his back, only a sword and shield to his name, sought out a new home for the people he had nearly forsaken. There are maiden tales about this journey, sometimes referred to as Elden's Pilgrimage, is seen as the quest of redemption by the citizens of Old Port. Two fortnights of travel without shelter or food, and only one champion to protect them, gave the folks of Elden little to work with. Only half of what left the ruined township survived the ordeal, settling into the farming passage formally known as Nasi's Pocket by the locals who inhabited before the pilgrims arrival. Once settled, the township quickly took to praising their once raider turned saviour. Naming the surrounding mountains by their hero, Hijark's Sword to the north, and Hijark's Shield to the south. The narrow mountain pass that kept the Pocket safe was renamed to Hijark Head, the wall and gate that now seals it is often referred to as such. Geography Old Port's geography can be best described by the rich mountain fields that litter the Verrak Highlands. Existing between the close mountain-scapes from the north and south, the valley is comprised mostly of grassland, with heavy forests on the opposing sides of the mountains. A coastal town, it experiences the chilling weather and sea breeze from the northern seas, while maintaining the dry humid atmosphere common of shadowed valley town's. The weather of Nasi's Pocket has often been referred to as a 'gift of divinity' and often seen as a geographic tribute to Nasi's natural power. The town's water sources cannot be pulled from the salted seas of the Shunned Coast, and with its shadowed nature, rarely sees much rainfall. Town historians have recorded two, perhaps three rains a year in the town. These are often seen as Festival's for the citizens. Often referred to as Summer Rain, and Winter Rain respectively. The farm lands of the valley instead are often drained from the natural flowing rivers that have carved into the stone sides of the cliffs that surround the city. This source of clean and consistent mountain water has been known to be some of the cleanest in the region, perhaps the world. Religion and Culture Theologians have attempted to correlate these effects as a sign of Nasi's respect and devotion to the denizens of Old Port, whose citizens care for the land like a treasure. This devotion has created a perfect condition for Nasi worshipers and druidicly inclined to seek out Nasi's Pocket as a resting place and shrine to Minera's natural beauty. Efforts by such groups have led to a largely Nasi devout following of the people, even if only in passing, any given citizen of Old Port would most likely refer to Nasi as their Patron. The nature of Old Ports location, between two nationalities, has given the culture and life of the city a different and more refined approach to civil politics. The Daen Empire has been known to be classically anti-xenologist, and the Verrak Highlands spread nature has left it often widely varied from clan to clan. Old Ports position and dedication to the appreciation of Nasi's tenents have left the port city a natural place where foreign races and people to arrive as their way into the continent to best avoid trouble. This has led to a diverse and rich local life, especially compared to most Daen regions. Even with the end of the Empire Age, and the embrace of new globalist ideologies, the Daen empire has always pushed back against change. Where as the Verrak Highlands and surrounding nations have taken a much more open armed approach to world politics. This phenomeon has led to a much wider area of acceptance for the previously segregated races such as Trolls, Orcs, Elves, and Dwarves. Such a lifestyle is often seen as taboo to the Daen, but grows more increasingly common with each passing day. Old Port is considered a beacon of acceptance and diversity for a changing world. Demographic Though founded by humans and predominately still, the town has since become a home to a wide variety of races, and occasionally as a keystone stop for trans-dimensional travelers. Economy The economy of Old Port can be best described as a middle man between the neighboring nations and traders. While the town has been known to be host to both artisianal foods and goods, it does not have much land or means of productions of large scale materials. Its main source of production being in quarry mines on the outskirts of the towns, located on the other side of the valley, amidst the logging camps of the lush surrounding forest. The access to wood has led to an impressive shipyard for the small coastal city, mainly focusing in the production and repair of trade ships. Most of the wealth generated by the city is through the use of licenses and trade taxes on all incoming and going goods. Acting as a neutral party between countries, it often is paid in fees due to the state as a host. It is not uncommon for political parties and negotiating trades to be done on the lawn front of the local vendors of the city. Education Not much time has been dedicated to the upbringing of advanced Education in Old Port. A small college of the Arts exists, as well as a large garden cathedral built of the mountains stone, open to the environment. This shrine has been referred to as Nasi Ju'luiark De Sel, an elvish translation of Birthplace of Tranquility that has been dissected by years of influence from human livings. The religious ilk who watch and garden the land typically host weekly education seminars, in regard to druidic means, such a magic where argiculture is concerned, as well as sanitation and care for the earth. While the church operates under volunteers, druidic veterans have taken on Mages and magic weilders who seek to round out their cabinet of spells and knowledge. The druidic doctrine of the sanctuary allows these foreigners to live within the city under a studying citizenship, providing their labor to tend to the gardens, and necessary attendance of meditation and "Grace Upon The Soil" seminars. This monk like acceptance has made it both a sought after right of passage for both the Monastic and Magical of the Empires abroad. Old Port's town council has spoken for the people on the matter of an ordained college, and have chosen to begin construction on a college into the side of the mountain itself. Some quarry miners have expressed disinterest in this, as they believe it to be a dangerous effort, but work with the local magistrate have led to an effort for conjunction of both the miners of the quarry's and scholars alike. It is due to be finished within the end of the next several years. Festivities and Local Traditions The town of Old Port has seen plenty of kind through their ports, and as such adopted many different kinds of festival sports. Typically, a ceremony of non-lethal combat takes place during the festivals of the Rain to give acceptance of local denziens into a city guard elite. Only one citizen or non-citizen can be accepted into the group, known simply as Hijark. The stories of the lone champion of Old Port have carried over into their search for defense, only allowing the elite of combat to join their ranks. A leader of this band, by seniority, is known as Tomance Creek. As each member is accepted into the Hijark, they are then trained in their specializations and funded their living in the city. They are granted citizenship and paid in wages for the protection and guard of the city. The use of this elite and rigid force has led to a highly specialized but small force, who do not leave the town's center under any reason than defense of its people in the event of imminent destruction. During the Festival of the Rain, all denizens are known to take part in food trades. Taking the chance to learn how to cook new and foreign dishes and present them at a grand potluck of the city. Notable consistencies are the Coffee and Bread of the "Friend in Knead" bakery, as well as a mirad of varying cuisines. Often foreigner companies and nations will cater and bring their countries specialties in an effort to further embrace their relations. The left overs of said festival are then taken into the city-states food stores and dived to its citizens evenly. Since the time of the pilgrimage, not a single citizen has gone a night hungry, as is law and tradition of the town. Any citizen who needs food, is provided by local states, and their meals funded by the government. DM Meta and Town Operation for Story Telling: * The town of Old Port relies heavily on the Folk Hero trope, valuing hero worship and champions to solve their dilemmas. Most residents of the town are noncombatants for this reason, and their military force is small but highly trained. * Tradition is an important factor to the development and running of the town, consider in DM decisions whether Important NPC's of the village violate this rule. If so, it will be seen as an act out of the norm, and should be treated as such. Category:Alt Minera Category:Cities 'n Towns Category:Silent Age